Revenge
by Hellonearth123
Summary: 'Can you promise me Revenge' Jake rushes to the scene of a devastating crime, a shoot out that's left his best friend broken.


_So hey all you lovely people, now I know this isn't even remotely near Victorious but i've been watching 'Jericho' a hell of a lot recently and I love it so so so so much!, so..I decided to right this it's based on the ending of one of the Season Two episodes in which Bonnie sadly is killed, I hope you enjoy! _

_Oh and by the way, listen to Damien Rice: 9 Crimes when reading this! _

He knew something was up, the second he got the call to go up to the Stanley ranch. He could just feel it in his bones, it was already night time when he arrived their, to a scene of flashing lights and police cars. His brother was already there stood outside the door with a solemn look on his face, Jake's eyes met his only for a moment and he knew, right then and their he knew that someone was gone. Jake pressed inside into the house, the first moment he steps inside the door he is greeted with the sight that he has come to accept bullet holes, his eyes close for a second and he turns and takes a step into the kitchen. Jake stops for a moment and glances at the unconscious Mimi who lies in a stretcher beside an unknown medic who is providing her with the air she so desperately needs to live, he would make a mental note to find him and take him out for a beer at some point or another. And then his vision turns again and his eyes widen he feels four or five more people step into the house behind him but he doesn't bother to turn around and say hi, his eyes are fixed on the scene in-front of him, Stanley his best friend cradling his sister, it shocked Jake to the core and filled him with the utmost sadness.

Jake watched as his friends head lifted up from the lifeless body to stare right at Jake, Jake felt shivers run through his whole body. Especially when he noticed that Stanley had tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, Stanley doesn't say anything just nods once and bows his head to touch Bonnie's forehead, Jake nods and turns around to look at the others."Give us a moment." And everyone does, they nod and whisper condolences to the broken man and walk outside, Jake paces up to the couple and kneels beside Bonnie he could feel tears prick his own eyes but he refused to let them slide down his cheeks, he had to be strong for Stanley's sake "I'm so sorry." Jake said refusing to take his eyes off Bonnie for even a moment, Stanley nods once more and looks up to stare in-front of him he stares at the little splatters of blood which dot the walls, Jake follows his gaze and sighs.

"Stanley, we'll get whoever did th-" He was cut off by Stanley speaking.

"Isn't it obvious who did this?" He questioned looking right at the lifeless body and then up at Jake, his sadness had been replaced by anger.

"Yes, yes it is...and we'll see to it that Goetz is killed." He whispered and moved his arm over his best friends shoulder, Stanley looked across to the open door and sniffed slightly.

"How's Mimi?" He asked, hoping that at least one of the people he loved was still okay, they had to be or else he'd have nothing to fight for anymore.

"Mimi's...unconscious, but she's alive." Jake replied patting Stanley's shoulder and giving him a sad smile, he stood up and looked at the two he looked at brother and sister and once again felt tears prick his eyes "I'll give you two a moment, then we'll get her to hospital where you two can say goodbye." Jake was just about to walk out of the front door when he heard Stanley say "Can you promise me Revenge Jake, can you?" His voice wasn't a touch on what it was usually which was to be expected. Jake stopped and looked back at him "Yes, I can." He nodded and continued his way outside the Stanley ranch to talk to some of the medical personnel.

"For Bonnie's sake...I hope to god that's true." Stanley whispered into Bonnie's hair, giving her forehead one last kiss before a bunch of medics took her onto a stretcher and out of the house, this time for the last time.


End file.
